SpongeBob SquarePants VS Lincoln Loud
Two mascots of nick fight. Well the middle child of the louds be able to take down the frycook of the krusty or fail fighting nick's mascot. Lincoln Loud vs Spongebob DB .jpg SpongeBob VS Lincoln Loud.jpg Lincoln vs Spongebob.png Spongebob goes jelly fishing into Death Battle Spongebob is the hero of the krusty krabs which he saved over the years a lot and he also rammed thru a metal wall and picked a lighthouse and picked up a anchor on his back also picked his house by himself and picked up squidward house with the help of Patrick Star also picked Mr. Krabs up twice before. Spongebob was able to outrun Sandy of a period of time and Picked up a lot of things while running he also ran from Sandy to go to the krusty krabs and built a bubble stand in seconds also ran to the store and Ms. Puff's house. Spongebob also can survive all most everything like Nukes, getting smushed and smashed to pieces also getting beat up multiple time and surviving the horrible sound of Squidward's clarinet. When missing a part of his body Spongebob can regenerate it back. Spongebob have many weapons in his arsenal like: *Magic Pencil *Spatula *Jelly Fish Net *Magic Paper *The string(Were going to use this to) *Pie Spongebob also have Super Hero Outfits like: *The Quickster *Mermaid Man costume *The Invicibubbles Spongebob can break the fourth wall like any cartoon character can do. But some of Spongebob's weakness is: *Can't drive *Can be smart and dumb at different times *Can die from the sun as said in the first movie but Patrick survived running to the sun. I'm confused. *Can't really be mad since he is character who is always happy. Spongebob's intelligence can be different at times like he can be smart and just work all the time and other times dumb and annoying at other times just like his strength. Spongebob is very strong but that can change during episodes. Spongebob survived a nuke bigger than a city. Spongebob even is a good shooter as well. Spongebob can survive nukes, get ripped in half survived on water and skills to Patrick who ran to the sun. Lincoln breaks the fourth wall in Death Battle Lincoln the middle child of the Louds. Lincoln is the second smartest besides Lisa Loud mainly because he deals with his sisters and all their problems Lincoln fix. I wouldn't want to be him. Lets discuss Lincoln's skills. Lincoln can break the fourth to talk about his sisters and what happened and much more. Lincoln can run from the shed to the house in just seconds and survived getting put in jello and getting beat up by Raccoons. Lincoln haves a healing factor like getting scratched up and getting beat up but can be perfectly fine and the next scene also skilling to luan who flew at a hotel sign and survived. Lincoln can run faster than pitbull who runs faster than humans. Also Lincoln and Clyde survived jumping head first against a wall and then the jump was high enough it would have broken a regular human's leg. Lincoln well have his ave savy costume in this battle. Lincoln well have inventions from Lisa in this battle as well. Lincoln can even go in another dimension that's the opposite of his dimension. Lincoln can keep up with peoples like Lynn who can run in a blur and survive getting beat by Lola and got beat up by all of sisters and much more. Lincoln even survive getting jumped by his sisters. Overall Lincoln is not much of a fighter he is a survivor. Pre-Fight The combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE Spongebob vs Lincoln pre-fight.png DEATH BATTLE Lincoln was walking back from school a car went flying at him luckily Lincoln dodge. Lincoln looks up to see Spongebob run at him and pushing him at a tree. Lincoln gets up charges at Spongebob. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Lincoln swung at Spongebob who ducked and uppercut him up in the sky. Lincoln jumped on Spongebob then did a flip. Lincoln back kicked Spongebob and punched Spongebob in the face until doing a haymaker making Spongebob fly up off the ground. Lincoln dashed at the fly Spongebob with a rock throwing it at him. Spongebob felled on the ground while Lincoln started to walk towards Spongebob holding a baseball bat and started hitting him with it. Spongebob woke up and kicked Lincoln and pulled out his spatula. Spongebob swung the spatula but luckily Lincoln rolled and kicked Spongebob and swung making Spongebob drop to his knees. Spongebob uppercut Lincoln's feet away and then put on his kung-fu outfit. Spongebob charged a energy ball that flew towards Lincoln who jumped over it and sprinted full speed towards Spongebob attempting to kick but Nick's mascot grabbed his leg. Spongebob swung Lincoln around and threw him at a mailbox breaking it. Spongebob turn into the quickster and ran around Lincoln blowing bubbles at him. Lincoln looked around him and laugh Lincoln: What can bubbles do to me there just gonna pop how about you find another weapon. The bubbles then turn into missiles. Lincoln: Uh oh Lincoln was in the air until falling down Lincoln woke up to Doodlebob sprinting at him with a giant pencil. Lincoln: What the.... Doodlebob tried to swipe at Lincoln who jumped out the way and punched Doodlebob. Lincoln kicked Doodlebob and grabbed the pencil and erased Doodlebob and looked around for Spongebob. I'M READY A car hit Lincoln making him fall thru the window. Lincoln saw Spongebob driving and looked at the road to see a house they was about to drive into making a explosion. Lincoln got out the explosion nearly bloody and looked behind to see Spongebob as mermaid man. Spongebob dashed at Lincoln and kicked Lincoln up in a tree. Lincoln then coughs up blood and gets down and jumped in the sewers. Spongebob starts to come down to only his head bashed on ladder and then thrown at the sewer wall. Spongebob and Lincoln heard something from behind it was a big wave. Spongebob and Lincoln starts running until Spongebob stretched his arms grabbing Lincoln and threw him at the wave. Lincoln woke up to be on the street then getting stepped on. Spongebob grabbed Lincoln throwing him thru a window. Lincoln jumped in the car and started it up and started driving it at Spongebob. Spongebob grabbed Lincoln and threw him in front of the car. Spongebob blew bubbles at Lincoln who dodged and grabbed a trash can lid and threw it at Spongebob. Sending him into a ground and Lincoln jumps at Spongebob's body. Spongebob punches Lincoln a several times then punches Lincoln for the last time. Lincoln lies on the ground while Spongebob get his magic pencil then draws Sonic who'd spindashes Lincoln and draws Deadpool who'd beat him up Lincoln feels so bad while Spongebob erases Lincoln from existance K.O. Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Oofman's New Death Battles